Gigavolt
|category = Mid-boss}} Gigavolt is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Physical Appearance Gigavolt is a giant green robot manufactured by the Haltmann Works Company. It has two long arms and a short, cylindrical head with an orange-rimmed screw on the top. In addition, it has giant gray hands, encased in red armor, with screws attached to segmented arms, two yellow eyes, an orange mouth of three lips, a glowing core inside its green armor, and multiple upward-facing cannons on its back. Gigavolt II is a purple upgrade of Gigavolt. It has two layers of armor on its hands. Games ''Kirby: Planet Robobot At the end of Stage 3 of Patched Plains, Kirby in a suit of Robobot Armor rolls into a flat area, where two Vols ambush him. The two Vols are presumably working for Gigavolt. Once both are destroyed, Gigavolt itself emmerges, its head flying in and connecting to the rest of its body. It sits in the background, and as such, cannot be attacked directly. It instead makes itself vulnerable when it attempts to slam one of its fists on Kirby. Once it hits the ground, Kirby can destroy the protective covering, then unscrew the screw on its hand, dislodging it, and causing the arm to explode. Once both arms are destroyed in this way, Kirby then flies onto Gigavolt's head in an attempt to unscrew the screw there. He has to do this quickly, as Gigavolt deploys six missiles that close in on him. If the missiles do hit Kirby, Gigavolt launches more of them as the cycle repeats. When Kirby finishes unscrewing the last screw, Gigavolt explodes, and the stage exit flies out of it for Kirby to enter. The game's final boss, Star Dream, can summon Gigavolts to fight Kirby in his Halberd Robobot Armor. KPR Gigavolt 3.jpg|Gigavolt slams his hand on the ground. KPR Gigavolt 4.jpg|Kirby destroys one of Gigavolt's arms. KPR Gigavolt 5.jpg|Kirby unscrews the screw on Gigavolt's head. At the end of Stage 5 of Access Ark, Gigavolt II emerges and attacks Kirby. It has two layers of armor on each hand, as well as two attacks: It can pound the ground three times in a row with one hand, and it can release shock waves with a single pound. It is defeated the same way as Gigavolt. When Kirby tries to unscrew the screw in Gigavolt II's head, the robot releases nine large missiles that deal more damage when they make contact. In The True Arena, Star Dream Soul OS can summon Gigavolt IIs to fight Kirby in his Halberd Robobot Armor. KPR Gigavolt II 2.jpg|Gigavolt II produces shock waves. KPR Gigavolt II 3.jpg|Kirby destroys one of Gigavolt II's arms. KPR Gigavolt II 4.jpg|Kirby unscrews the screw on Gigavolt II's head. Related Quotes Trivia *Gigavolt and Gigavolt II are the only creations of the Haltmann Works Company that have their exact costs listed, at 4,300 million and 8,600 million Haltmanns, respectively. Concept artwork KPR_Gigavolt_concept_art.png|Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery KPR Gigavolt50.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Gigavolt 2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Gigavolt 6.jpg|Gigavolt is defeated. KPR_Gigavolt_Star_Dream.jpg|Star Dream dispatches Gigavolts. KPR Gigavolt II.jpg|Gigavolt II emerges. KPR Gigavolt II 5.jpg|Gigavolt II is defeated. KPR Gigavolt II SDSOS.jpg|Star Dream Soul OS dispatches Gigavolt IIs. ja:鉄巨兵ギガヴォルト Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies defeated with Robobot Armor Category:Minion Enemies